Digimon Chronicles: Internet Strike!(To be rewritten)
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: An experiment plant Digimon has been infected by a mysterious virus, making it absorb all the data while developing strange hive minded plants. Now on the Internet, Artur and the DigiDestined must defeat it, or both worlds are doomed... a Digimon: Chronicles extra! T for safety, will be rewritten soon, needs more sense to it


BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, next chapter of 02 is almost done, but I kinda watched Our War Game and decided to do something similar, 'course not using a Diaboromon, I'm original, but something far nastier, enjoy!

5 months since Chronicles ended,

DW, Enlightened Ones' new HQ,

Artur leaned on the wall with Dracomon on the golden immense room, the other mega leveled partners beside him, or sitting on the chairs, curled on the ground or in Megidramon's case, looking through a large window since even though the room was huge, he was still bigger, all of them looked either bored, nervous or irritated.

"Why do you think Shakamon called us here?" Artur finally asked them to break the silence.

"I don't know, all she told Megidramon and I was that we needed to gather you guys are quickly as possible," Gryphomon answered calmly.

"Still, why are we still waiting? It's been an hour already," Beelzemon flexed his armored hands curiously as his 3 red eyes darted to the door every now and then.

"Apologies for the wait, we had some developments with our new trouble, none positive I'm afraid," Shakamon entered the room with an exhausted look, Gryphomon quickly went to her side.

"Are you ok M'Lady?" The gryphon asked her, she gave him a kind smile and nodded.

"Loyal as ever," She muttered as she sat down, the partners and Artur all gazed at her with curiosity, specially Beelzemon and Artur.

"What's the emergency?" Artur questioned as he scrolled through the items on his 01 to pass the time.

"Remember Machinedramon? I'm afraid he and his research team have discovered some.. Strange discoveries that could mean the end of the Digital World and the Human World," Shakamon answered, now they all had shocked looks.

"What is it? Some insane overlord? A glitch? A dangerous hacker?" Dracomon began to guess with excitement at the thought of another epic battle.

"No, it seems to be a... DigiEgg," Shakamon answered, now the once deadly serious room broke into laughter, Megidramon's laughter seemed to slightly shake the castle.

"Let me finish, this DigiEgg was an experiment to create a powerful new Digimon who could regrow destroyed forests and crops, or even create entirely new forests, however like Dracomon guessed, a human hacker came in contact with it, this virus made the egg develop into a strange new kind of Digimon," Shakamon explained, now the laughter died down.

"What kind of maniac we are talking about?" Artur questioned as he adjusted his goggles.

"On the outside it looks like a Palmon, however every kind of plant it re-creates is part of the creatures own mind, it's like a crazy hive mind creature that keeps growing, and feeding on data, somehow it partially broke the barrier to a sub mid barrier between both words," Shakamon continued.

"With that you mean..." Artur began and Shakamon finished.

"What humans call Internet, I'm afraid that if it keeps growing nothing will stop it from conquering the Internet and absorbing every last byte, but what's worse is after it finishes with the Internet, the DW is next," Shakamon explained, Artur stood up.

"Without Internet the human world would fall in complete chaos, we need to stop it," Artur realized and the partners nodded.

"Artur, for Digimon the Internet is a data overload, even a few minutes there can result in eternal deletion, or as you humans call it, death," Shakamon warned him, he simply pulled up his 01.

"Digivices control the flow of data through their partners, so I think it's possible for the partners to survive there," The GoggleHead theorized.

"Makes sense, however the digivices that control Our flow of data are in the Human World remember?" Beelzemon reminded him.

"Then what? We let that psycho garden plant destroy both worlds?!" Megidramon asked impatiently.

"No, if we contact them and log their 01s we might be able to do it," Artur argued as he materialized his Laptop and began typing, after a few minutes 7 different screens popped up.

"Artur! What's going on?" All 9 voices asked simultaneously, the screens revealed the other DigiDestined, Maria and Juca shared a screen, same for Julia and Lucas P.

"I'll explain later, just connect your 01s on your computers/LapTops," Artur ordered as they did so, thankfully they still kept their 01s on their arms, while they did that, Shakamon explained the situation.

"Right, we're the Internet gate?" Artur asked Shakamon as suddenly the mets leveled partners devolved to their base forms, Guilmon slithered through the window inside, after saying hi to their partners Shakamon used her advanced programming technique AKA Digimon Magic to connect each partner Digimon with their human partners, furthermore logging them in, that's when a Commamdramon brought what looked like a mirror, except that instead of showing the reflection it revealed 1s and 0s along multiple pieces of data flowing.

"Apparently it's like an object, you carry around with no problem though if you jump in you end up in the Internet," The Commandramon explained as the Digimon nodded.

"So we hop in, thanks to Shakamon's powers each of you will be connected to your partner so they'll see the area around you guys and you will hear them, but remember, that Palmon isn't like a normal rookie, before escaping in there it defeated 5 champions single handedly," Shakamom warned them.

"Right, let's remove that weed," YukiAgumon cracked his knuckles.

"Be careful guys, we don't how much data it absorbed," Ana added as they all jumped in, she was right, they didn't know, but I do!

Internet, Digital Space,

As the team looked around the dark blue area with dark green wire grids, silver 1s and 0s could be seen flowing freely along large 'rivers' of data that resembled fractal code, more black cubes floated around the place, also dark green vines seemed to be everywhere, absorbing data. Dracomon warped to Darkdramon and the others also warped back to mega.

"So, this is the Internet," Artur commented as he looked around thankfully his theory was right, the 01s kept their Digimon from being killed.

"Remember guys, in this place data flows freely, if you get yourself killed you won't be reborn," Artur reminded them as suddenly vines flew at them.

"IMPRISONMENT!" A voice exclaimed as the vines warped around Beelzemon and Plutomon.

"What the heck? DARKNESS CLAW!" Beelzemon quickly shredded the vines while Plutomon used his Haggard Cluster to free himself.

"There it is!" BantyoLeomon pointed to a figure in the distance, however it wasn't a Palmon, but a humanoid male wearing dark purple shades and a black helmet with red eyes.

"It digivolved, that's an Algomon, perfect level," Artur realized the humanoid JT used the same attack, Imprisonment, to attack them, but this time they were ready, at least Megidramon was.

"MEGIDO FLAME!" The infernal blazes burned away any vines that neared them, then the mega Digimon charged at Algomon, Artur summoned Zanjintou and charged in as well, however Algomon was agile and fast, dodging them before giving punches that rivaled a mega digimon's.

"TYRANNY FIST!" TyrantKabuterimon charged in with a mighty punch, but Algomon was faster.

"ELIMINATION LINE!" The eyes drawn on Algomon's armor released dark green laser beams, canceling TyrantKabuterimon's attack.

"TyrantKabuterimon!" Juca called but as the smoke settled, a scorched Wormmon was,seen floating instead.

"A few more minutes..." The bug yawned exhausted.

"I got you now! MEGIDO FLAME!" Megidramon roared more flames but Algomon dodged them and landed on the Godzilla sized dragon's head, and fired another Elimination Line before jumping off, Guilmon now floated as well.

"AQUA FORCE!" Surfymon fired a mighty sphere of highly pressurized water, but Algomon used his Imprisonment to destroy it before hitting Surfymon, devolving him to YukiAgumon.

"Combo move!" Ravmon called Plutomon as they cornered Algomon.

"RAVEN BLADE/HAGGARD CLUSTER!" They both charged but Algomon used the cheapest of the cheapest tricks in the book, he went up, making both mega crash against each other, making both devolve to rookie, Beelzemon and Gryphomon charged in next, however Algomon used his Imprisonment to trap them and squeeze them back to rookie as well.

"Sounds like it's only us now," Darkdramon growled to BantyoLeomon, however Algomon landed on the nearest cube.

"Careful BantyoLeomon, this guy seems just to be toying with us," Lucas P commented as the vines on Algomon's back began to grown and engulf him and the square.

"WORM PHASE!" The virus Digimon announced he changes to his parasite form, quickly the vines began to connect, grow and combine into a large web or green vines faster than ever.

"What's he planning?" Artur wondered as suddenly 2 vines from the web were shot at him, he quickly cut them with Zanjintou before bringing the injured rookies together.

"He's getting more data than ever, his power is getting to big for a perfect to handle!" Darkdramon realized as his scanners detected the huge amounts of power.

"Then we got to blast him now! FLASH BANTYO PUNCH!" BantyoLeomon fired his powerful fist blast but some vines split from the web and blocked it before attacking them.

"We need to stop him from getting even stronger! DARK ROAR!" Darkdramon fired his special dark matter sphere, somehow the vines cancelled it.

"IMPRISONMENT!" Algomon shouted as the vines burst all around the mega Digimon and began to squeeze them, suddenly Algomon's vines became electrified as they shocked the two mega Digimon further.

"No way, how is he so powerful already?" Eric analyzed the mighty perfect to see the amount of power in the almighty perfect growing faster than his super advanced LapTop could process.

"Hey guys, check the news! This guy is absorbing too much data, all around the world cashiers, planes and everything connected to the Internet is malfunctioning!" Maria gasped.

"He's just too powerful," Guilmon growled, the vines also tried to engulf them but Artur kept shredding them, but he couldn't keep it up for long.

"I can't see how we can defeat such powerful enemy, not even Lucemon was so powerful," Candlemon added, it was obvious both the humans and Digimon began to lose hope.

"I won't accept it! I won't accept losing to some stupid weed!" Darkdramon finally roared, Artur nodded with his partner.

"He's just another 'unbeatable freak' to add to our 'defeated unbeatable freaks' list, c'mon how many Digimon thought our previous enemies were invincible? And how many of those enemies are still spreading evil?" Artur asked the others.

"That's right, we can't let this guy win, the powers of light won't accept it!" Lucas agreed with his brother.

"Yeah, we are the ones who are responsible for blasting this guy, we can't surrender!" Marcio agreed as well.

"To let everyone we care about get hurt... No! We will fight!" Maria agreed.

"Yeah! Some stupid weed won't destroy my hope!" Juca added.

"Or my kindness!" Julia agreed with the previous statement.

"All I need to know right now is that we can't lose to this guy!" Eric added.

"Our partners are counting on us just as we are counting on them! We can't let our friends down!" Lucas P added.

"Defeat isn't an option, we may be afraid, but we will fight to the end!" Artur finished as their 01s and partners shone brightly.

"This power is..." BantyoLeomon managed to grab his sword and tear through the vines, a dark blue aura covering him.

"Amazing!" Darkdramon shredded the vines that engulfed him with his Gigastick Lance as an orange aura covered him, the other rookies also seemed to be engulfed in auras colored with their crests colors as well.

"As rookies this power won't serves well, so use it well! Use it wisely!" Candlemon fired his aura at the two remaining mega Digimon, the other rookies did the same when suddenly Lucas P appeared besides Artur, their 01s shone an immense light.

"Artur... This power is overwhelming!" Darkdramon roared as his blue wings burst into pure orange fire, his armor became pure gold.

"Lucas(P)... The power from everyone, it's amazing!" BantyoLeomon agreed as the dark blue aura around him burst into golden armor.

"Lucas(P), quickly cross your 01 with mine and exclaim Jogress," Artur realized as his second best friend nodded.

"Jogress!" They crossed their 01s as both fired an immense blast of overwhelming power in the area between Darkdramom and BantyoLeomon.

"Darkdramon!" The mighty dragon roared as he began to change shape.

"BantyoLeomon!" The lion warrior exclaimed as he also changed shape, both became arms with their heads replacing the hands as they connected to the white shape, a flash of pure white engulfed the area before a new form stood hovering with a blazing white aura.

"Chaosmon!" The new Digimon announced as Artur and Lucas P now stood on the Jogress Mega's shoulders, Algomon however wasn't fazed as his shape began to change drastically.

"Algomon Digivolve to... Algomon Ultimate!" The evolved virus exclaimed as he glared at Chaosmon.

"Amazing," Eric gasped as he checked Chaosmon's power levels, which seemed to catch up with Algomon Ultimate quickly as both Digimon now glared at each other, this would be a battle to remember.

"BRUTE FORCE!" Algomon charged in with a fearsome roar, however Chaosmon swung his BANTYO Arm forwards as a curved black burst out of the front.

"BANTYO BLADE!" Chaosmon charged as fist and sword clashed before Chaosmon hurled Algomon backwards, however Algomon's deep chest suddenly burst into multiple eyes that had an eerie green and yellow glow.

"JUDECCA CANNON!" The powerful lasers burst out of Algomon's chest, then Chaosmon branded his GigaStick Cannon to reveal a cannon hidden in Darkdramon's head.

"DARK PROMINENCE!" Chaosmon fired a blast of pure dark energy that erased all digital cells it went through, making a huge explosion as it cancelled the Judecca Cannon and made a huge hole in Algomon's chest, the viral mega howled in pain.

"Let's end this!" Artur exclaimed, Lucas P agreed and Chaosmon nodded as a golden aura covered the BANTYO Blade.

"SUPREME KING BISECTING BLADE!" At the speed of light, Chaosmon sliced Algomon in half, the mega let out a short cry before exploding into an awesome explosion, which made Chaosmon look downright awesome, well not that he isn't awesome, just awesome-r, as soon as Algomon was destroyed, the absorbed data returned to it's place and Lucas P popped out of the Internet and reappeared besides Julia on the screen, then Chaosmon split on Babydmon and Frimon, both panting in exhaustion.

"We need to leave now," Candlemon added as they went out of the warp, they were greeted by Shakamon.

"Is everyone alright?!" Shakamon asked as she inspected them.

"Give me an hour long catnap and I'll be BantyoLeomon again in a few hours," Frimon assured her as he hoped off Artur's shoulder.

"Ditto, though I'll have a dragon nap instead," Babydmon added, everyone laughed at his statement.

"At least we got rid of that psycho weed," Eric released the breath he realized he had been holding.

"We haven't we?" Artur asked mysteriously, everyone looked confused at him before he began laughing.

"Just kidding, Chaosmon sliced and diced that stupid weed," The GoggleHead reassured them, then they chatted while Frimon and Babydmon rested, after that Lucas P digivolved Leormon back to BantyoLeomon before they logged off and went off, however in the Internet...

Internet,

A single green Digimon with vine like claws opened his eyes, he watched how the clone he had made to experiment the Algomon evolution path had failed, then swore a little due to the ammount of power he wasted, it would take a few years to regrow it now, but when he did, not even Chaosmon would stop him...

The End?


End file.
